


The Dream Job

by misura



Category: Inception (2010), Leverage
Genre: M/M, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison's a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akabit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabit/gifts).



Hardison felt like he might burst with sheer happiness. "Man, getting to work with you guys is like - I don't even have words for how cool this is."

"Seems like you've got rather a lot of them, actually," Eliot muttered. 

"Eloquence," Eames said, smiling. "Always an attractive quality in a man. Wouldn't you agree, Arthur?"

Arthur snorted. "Arguing like an old married couple. Always a subtle sign you should maybe piss off since they're not interested in anyone but each other."

"But _we_ argue like an old married couple," Eames said, at the same time Hardison said, "Me and - oh, no. No way. You got that seriously wrong," at a rather higher volume.

Arthur sighed.

"I am _not_ attracted to tall, muscled and handsome over there, all right? I'm just - not attracted. At all." Hardison shook his head.

"We're friends," Eliot said.

"Exactly," Hardison said. "Friends. Just friends. _Good_ friends, maybe, but that's it. No hanky-panky. None of that monkey business. Friends."

Eames kindly beamed at them both. "Well in that case: either of you up for a threesome?"


End file.
